Echte Organisation XIII
thumb|right|Meister Xehanort und die Echte Organisation XIII versammeln sich Die Echte Organisation XIII, auch bekannt als die dreizehn Sucher der Dunkelheit, ist eine Gruppe, die aus dreizehn verschiedenen Inkarnationen von Meister Xehanort besteht und in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance vorkommt. Erstmals erwähnt wurde sie von Yen Sid im geheimen Ende Signs of What's Next in Kingdom Hearts Re:coded, bei dem er behauptet, dass ein Schlüsselschwertmeister nicht genug wäre, um Xehanort entgegen zu treten, da es sich bei ihm nicht nur um "einen einzigen Xehanort" handeln würde. Geschichte Der wahre Zweck der ersten Organisation XIII welche von Xemnas geführt wurde, war es für jedes der Mitglieder, die aus lauter Niemande bestand, ein Art Gefäß für ein Teil des Herzens von Meister Xehanort zu sein, sie in Klone seiner selbst zu verwandeln, aber die unvorhergesehene charakterliche Eigenständigkeit der Mitglieder, machte es ihm unmöglich, dieses Ziel zu verwirklichen. Hinsichtlich in Erwartung dieses Fehlschlags, arrangiert Meister Xehanort es so, dass der junge Xehanort von Ansem auf Reisen zu unterschiedlichen Zeiträumen geschickt wird, um die verschiedenen Inkarnationen von Xehanort zu sammeln, welche dann gemäß ihres Ranges, der neuen Organisation hinzugefügt werden. Dem Jungen Xehanort gelingt es zwölf Inkarnationen seiner selbst zu finden, die ihren Platz innerhalb der neuen Organisation einnehmen. Er und der wiederbelebte Meister Xehanort versuchen dann auch noch Sora zum dreizehnten Gefäß für Meister Xehanort zu machen. Jedoch wird Sora durch das beherzte eingreifen von Riku, Micky und seinen Freunden gerettet, woraufhin die elf Mitglieder abgesehen von Meister Xehanort beginnen allmählich sich aufzulösen und in ihre eigenen ursprünglichen Zeiträume zurückzukehren. Aber trotz des erneuten Fehlschlags seiner Pläne, bleibt Meister Xehanort zuversichtlich seiner Komplettierung der neuen Organisation und verfolgt seine Pläne weiterhin. Mitglieder thumb|right|Sechs Mitglieder der echten Organisation XIII. Es gibt zurzeit zwölf gesichtete Mitglieder der echten Organisation XIII, aber nur 9 sind bis jetzt genannt worden. *'Meister Xehanort': Der ursprüngliche Xehanort und das Genie hinter allen Handlungen seiner Verkörperungen. *'Junger Xehanort': Meister Xehanort in seiner Jugend, der mit Hilfe von Ansem durch die Zeit reiste. *'Ansem': Terra-Xehanorts (Oder einfach nur Terranorts) Herzloser. *'Xemnas': Der Niemand von Terra-Xehanort und Anführer der ersten Organisation XIII. *'Xigbar': Braigs Niemand und ein Mitglied der ersten Organisation XIII. Ob es sich bei dieser Version um seinen Jemand Braig oder den Niemand von ihm aus der Vergangenheit handelt bleibt abzuwarten. *'Saïx': Isas Niemand und ein Mitglied der ersten Organisation XIII. Ob es sich bei dieser Version um den Jemand lea oder den Niemand von ihm aus der Vergangenheit handelt bleibt abzuwarten. *'Vanitas': Das manifestierte Böse aus Ventuss Herzens.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W5CTlRKa1SE D23 Expo Japan 2018 Monsters, Inc. Trailer] Es ist davon auszugehen, dass er ebenfalls aus der Vergangenheit geholt worden ist, da er in Birth by Sleep von Ventus vernichtet worden ist. *'Larxene': Aus dem neuen Trailer bei der E3 2018 ging hervor, dass Larxene; ebenfalls ein Mitglied der ersten Organisation XIII, auch zu den dreizehn Hüllen zählt, da man im Trailer deutlich bei ihr gelbe Augen anstatt ihre sonst grünen Augen erkennt. Es steht offen, ob es sich bei dieser Version um ihren Jemand oder den Niemand von ihr handelt. Vorbei noch zu beachten ist, dass sie in Chains of Memories zusammen mit Marluxia den Plan gefasst hatten die Organisation zu verraten, was die Frage aufwirft; wieso nur sie und nicht auch Marluxia der zwar im Trailer behauptet der Organisation treu ergeben zu sein, seine Augenfarbe aber etwas anderes sagen, da sie bei ihm noch immer blau sind. *'Luxord': Ein Mitglied der ersten Organisation. Er wurde im Pirates of the Carribean Trailer auf der E3 2018 gezeigt, wo er gegenüber Jack Sparro, Sora, Donald und Goofy aussagte, dass er auf der Suche nach einer Kiste sei. Höchstwahrscheinlich handelt es sich hierbei um die mysteriöse schwarze Box.KINGDOM HEARTS III – E3 2018 Pirates of the Caribbean Trailer Weitere mögliche Mitglieder *'Marluxia': Ein Mitglied der ersten Organisation XIII, der Xemnas stürzen wollte. Im D23 Tokyo 2018 Trailer wurde enthüllt, dass Vanitas ebenfalls ein Mitglied der Organisation ist. Weiterhin scheint ihr laut dem Trailer auch Marluxia anzugehören, angesichts seiner bisherigen Rolle in Kingdom Hearts ist dies jedoch in Zweifel zu ziehen, da seine Augen nicht wie bei den anderen goldfarben sondern weiterhin blau sind. Es besteht ebenfalls die Möglichkeit, dass es sich bei der verräterischen Nr. 11 der ursprünglichen Organisation XIII in Wahrheit um dessen Jemand handelt, der erneut seine eigenen Ziele verfolgt. *'Aqua': Aqua die junge Schlüsselschwertmeistern, die sich für Terra geopfert hat um ihn aus der ewigen Dunkelheit zu retten, hat sich im Trailer auf der E3 2018 gezeigt und wurde scheinbar an Soras statt zur dreizehnte Hülle, da in Dream Drop Distance von Xehanort deutlich gemacht wurde, dass Sora die dreizehnte Hülle werden sollte und er bekannt gab, dass Terra sich ebenfalls noch unter seiner Kontrolle befindet, bevor Lea Sora gerettet hat. Im Trailer zeigt sich, dass sie weißes Haar und goldfarbene Augen besitzt, Merkmale die alle teilen, welche von Xehanort besessen sind. Möglicherweise gelang es Xehanort sie mithilfe der Verbindung zu überwältigen, die zwischen Aqua und Terra besteht und die er bereits in 0.2 - A fragmentary Passage nutzte, um den Aufenthaltsort von Ventus' gerauszufinden, Sollte so sein, fehlen den Hüter des Lichts, wenn man Lea und Kairi mitzählt, zwei Mitstreiter. Da nur Aqua Ventus aus seinen Schlaf erwecken kann, scheidet er auch aus den Reihen der Hüter aus. Auf der anderen Seite ist ebenfalls aus 0.2 bekannt, dass man im Reich der Dunkelheit Illusionen ausgesetzt ist. So bildete sich Aqua während ihrer Reise häufiger ein Ventus zu sehen. Es ist also möglich, dass die Aqua, die Micky und Riku sehen, nur eine Illusion ist, die sich aus Mickys Furcht zu spät zu kommen, gebildet hat. Auch könnte es sich um ein weiteres Phantom von Aqua handeln, ähnlich dem, gegen das man bereits in 0.2 gekämpft hat. Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass Xehanort sein Herz während der Schlacht auf dem Schlüsselschwertfriedhof in Terras Körper transferierte und somit die Kontrolle über seinen jungen Widersacher übernahm, ist es möglich, dass Terra bzw. Terranort ebenfalls ein Mitglied der echten Organisation XIII ist. Genau genommen ist dies sehr wahrscheinlich, da Xehanort in Kingdom Hearts 3D gegenüber König Micky zugibt, dass er neben Sora, den er in seine letzte Hülle verwandeln will, noch jemanden der Hüter des Lichts besäße. Ähnliches gilt für eine zeitlich frühere Version Rikus. In Kingdom Hearts überließ er sich selbst der Dunkelheit und wurde später von Xeharnorts Herzlosem, Ansem, jener der die Dunkelheit sucht, vereinnahmt. Einen möglichen Hinweis auf eine Mitgliedschaft in der echten Organisation XIII, liefert eine Szene im Bauch des Wales Monstro, in der schlafenden Version des Paradies der bösen Buben in Kingdom Hearts 3D. Hier trifft Riku während der gemeinsamen Suche mit Jiminy nach Pinocchio, auf eine jüngere Version seiner selbst, die mir der Holzpuppe unterwegs ist und eine Organisationskutte trägt. Nachdem diese Version Rikus durch einen Korridor der Dunkelheit verschwunden ist, erklärt der echte Riku dem verblüfften Jiminy, dass er sich einmal der Dunkelheit hingegeben hätte. Da Riku jedoch auch sagt, dass es sich bei dem anderen Riku um seine dunkle Seite handelt, die ihn in verschiedenen Formen, wie z.B. als Sucher der Dunkelheit (gemeint ist hier vermutlich Ansem, Xehanorts Herzloser), heimsucht, ist die Überlegung, eine frühere Version Rikus sei ein Mitglied der echten Organisation XIII, mit Vorsicht zu genießen. Denn aus dieser Aussage lässt sich auch der Schluss ziehen, dass es sich bei dem anderen Riku lediglich um die Schuldgefühle oder aber die immerfortwährenden Versuchungen der Dunkelheit handelt, denen er sich von Zeit zu Zeit stellen muss. Als weitere Möglichkeit wäre auch in Betracht zu ziehen, dass es sich hierbei um Rikus Replika aus dem Schloss des Entfallens handeln könnte. Da Repliku sich nie als eine "echte" Person sondern nur als bloße Kopie mit einem kopierten Herzen sah, ist es annehmbar, dass er ein Angebot von Xehanort, einen Teil von dessen Herzen zu erhalten um sich endlich vom echten Riku zu unterscheiden, bereitwillig annehmen würde. Zu bedenken sei hierbei jedoch, dass Repliku stets eigenständig sein wollte, was jedoch eventuell nicht mehr der Fall wäre, sollte er zu einer Hülle für Xehanorts Herz werden. Siehe auch *Hüter des Lichts *Sucher der Dunkelheit-Chronik Anmerkungen und Referenzen Weblinks fr:Véritable Organisation XIII en:True Organization XIII es:Nueva Organización XIII